Annytin — The Darkness From Within
Annytin usually wears a dark purple bra-like shirt, short shorts, with daggers in their sheaths on the back of her thighs, and a pistol or two. Her hair is black in a dreadlock fashion with light purple eyes, but can be black when in extreme cases. Above is how she looks. Annytin was a young woman born in a city under the relenting rule of '''Himroyarbeshi Conachi '''a couple of years before Keira became a prisoner of his. She was begining her adult stage of life when her soul was taken and placed within another body, specifically Keira's. She had become Keira's deadly alter ego and friend. Annytin is the ultimate killing machine: she can read her enemy's weaknesses, move as quick as invisible lightning, and kill her enemy without the enemy even seeing it come, due to early experiments done in her childhood. After Annytin was "fixed", she did whatever Himroyarbeshi asked, even "behind closed doors" torture. When she reached the age of 24, and Keira reaching her teens, she fused her soul with Keira's, and took control. Keira fought as hard as she could to free herself of the prison inside made by Annytin, but Keira was at the age of 13 and wasn't adapt to internal fighting. After five, brutal years of fighting, fighting to free herself out of her dark, internal prison, Keira nearly lost all hope. Annytin began to talk with her in her mind, seeing something in Keira she never saw before. Keira told her about herself, and Annytin told her about what she remembered; her heart was hardened from his treachery, but soon was slowly opening, and the two became truly one in mind and body. They soon escaped the prison Himroyarbeshi trapped them in, and Keira finally was free again (and had reached the age of 18), but yet had Annytin within, someone whom she could talk to. Himroyarbeshi searched for her, not wanting his greatest weapon in another's hands. Whenever he got close, Annytin would usually become evil for a short while, until Keira helped her gain control and for her to come to her normal form, and go into hiding again. She is still within Keira, and she normally comes out whenever Keira allows it, when Keira is close to death or when Keira experiences severe anger. Annytin is known for her blunt, cruel attitude towards everyone, but it's only a miniscule lighter toward those who help her or Keira, or whom Keira cares for. If you ever see her, don't take anything mean she says personally, it's her only thing besides fighting she has to defend herself. She and Keira share a body, share a mind, and share their feelings as well. She and Keira have a strong bond, for Keira reminds Annytin of who she used to be. Some think Annytin just appeared in a second, but it took years for her to combine with Keira. Annytin tries to be neutral, but if provoked or just bored, she tends to be a little evil. Sometimes she can be neutral, but still with her attitude. She and Keira tend to fight a little, but it never lasts. Previous Themes Category:Fan Characters Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories